1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device having a self-light emitting element and to a driving method thereof. The invention also relates to an element substrate having an element on an insulating surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development of a display device having a self-light emitting element represented by an EL (Electro Luminescence) element is advanced, which is expected to be widely used by virtue of high image quality, wide viewing angle, and thin design, lightweight and the like without requiring a backlight. In general, a current value supplied to the EL element and luminance of the EL element are in proportion. Therefore, a pixel configuration which is different from an LCD of which luminance is controlled by a voltage value is suggested. For example, a pixel configuration that luminance is controlled by a current value is suggested (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. WO 01/06484 pamphlet.